A Secret at Night
by JigglyJelly
Summary: A little secret Sebastian does at night that Ciel must not find out! /Fluff intended yayy/


Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone's enjoying their holidays so far! In celebration of Christmas (because my family doesn't celebrate it so sad hnn) I wrote a little one-shot inspired by a fluffy sebaciel fanart! The story is requested by a tumblr anon, who I got to get in contact with just recently! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**A Secret at Night**

It was early in the morning—about 3 o'clock or so— when Sebastian decided to leave his bedroom. The night was quiet, as the moon hanged elegantly in the navy sky. Blowing out the candle in his room, the demon opened and closed the door quietly, making sure that none of the servants were affected by his actions. White glove hands slipped the black tailcoat onto Sebastian's strong shoulders effortlessly, and the butler walked gracefully down the hallway. With a candle held in his left hand, Sebastian's steps were silent. He stopped in front of the master's bedroom and entered inside. The demon signed lovingly at the sight in the room.

Sleeping peacefully on the wide, soft bed was Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian's arrogant, ruthless little master. The butler walked towards the bed to have a closer look at his contractor; red, caring eyes glared down onto the slim figure. His thin lips curved into a gentle smile—an expression that would have been absurd to be shown on the demon's handsome face.

Despite the fact that he may have been a stubborn brat during daytime, Ciel looked nothing like his tough self when sleeping beneath the thick blanket. His breaths were even, and his cheeks glowed slightly under the dim candlelight. The boy's hair covered most of his face, yet it didn't stop him from looking innocent like a child his age. Lips opening slightly to release soft breaths, Ciel looked adorable. The demon's ruby orbs gazed down at his master dearly. He leaned down towards Ciel, the uncharacteristic smile widened gradually.

Sebastian's lips lingered over his master's head, his breath quickened a little in nervousness. Slowly, carefully, they pressed against the boy's forehead in a tender, caring kiss. His grin hovered over Ciel's face for a few seconds before pulling back, making sure that he did not awake his master. As if on instinct, Ciel's eyebrows wriggled in slight discomfort and his face scrunched up childishly. A frown was found on the boy's features and he groaned naively.

The demon chuckled. Who would have expected the Phantomhive earl to respond to a forehead kiss so endearingly? Standing beside the bed soundlessly, Sebastian waited for any other sorts of reactions from his master. To his relief, Ciel did not move any further.

Seeing that the boy was still sleeping, Sebastian leaned down again, bolder this time. His lips hesitated above the boy's smooth ones shortly before pressing his mouth against Ciel's cautiously. The kiss lasted less than a few loving seconds and Sebastian pulled back quickly before the boy could wake up. Ciel, who seemed to be unaware of what happened, had his eyes remain closed, surprisingly. His delicate eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, and he opened his mouth wider, as if he wanted to respond to the demon's actions. With his lips further apart than before, Ciel moaned softly—not in a lustful, wanting way, but more in a delicate, affectionate chant.

"Mn…Sebastian…"

The called butler felt his cheeks redden in heat as he blushed in embarrassment. Composing himself from the urge to fulfil his new, less innocent desires, Sebastian's breathes calmed down before he smiled again. As expected, his master never failed to surprise him. Gloved hands caressed the boy's cheeks, and the demon walked away from the bed, leaving the master's bedroom. Closing the door quietly, Sebastian made sure that his master's sleep was not disturbed. Now satisfied, the butler returned to his room and started preparing the day's errands. When Ciel wakes up in the morning, everything would be normal again: Sebastian serving Ciel his food, informing him his schedule for the day, fulfilling his duties around the manor…no sweet, loving messages would be exchanged between them until night falls.

Sebastian must make sure that Ciel never finds out about his affectionate gestures at night; if he does, the demon would definitely be forbidden to 'lurk around' at night anymore. How boring would that be?

After all, it was Sebastian's little secret at night.

The demon chuckled and continued his arrangements.

Meanwhile in the master's bedroom, Ciel—who lay silently on the mattress—blushed furiously as he replayed the demon's actions in his mind. He scolded himself for almost giving in to those innocent affections. Rolling over, his left cheek leaned into the soft pillow. After eliciting a quiet yawn, the boy relaxed his mind again and drifted into another dreamless sleep.

When the day began, both the master and servant did not converse anything about whatever happened the night before. Everything was back to normal again.

Well, maybe the slight blush on Ciel's face gave it away; but it wasn't as if Sebastian noticed anything…right?

-The End-

I would like to thank Kate (the secret tumblr anon who always provide such awesome ideas whoo you go girl) and lilfluffy-bro (my awesome senpai she's amazing ) for proof-reading this work and telling me what kind of things to work on! I'm super grateful that I got to know you two wonderful people, and I don't know how I'm able to repay you two ! (つω⊂* )

Thank you for reading this one-shot! Feel free to drop a message, for I love receiving feedbacks/questions! Again, thank you for reading this story, it really means a lot to me. Last but not least…

Merry Christmas!

-JigglyJelly-


End file.
